Sleepover Gone Sexual
by paigegriffin98
Summary: Ash has just recently returned from his newest journey, and its he 21first birthday, and his friends throw him surprise birthday party, and May is their, and Ash has been having weird dreams about her, and May ends up dunk. what will happen? Advance
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Sleepover Gone Sexual Chapter 1 Ash's Birthday Party

Ages

Ash-21

Misty-22

Brock-24

May-19

Max-14

Dawn-20

Serena-21

Clemont-21

Bonnie-14

Gary-23

(Ash's POV)

I can't wait to get back home. Ashton Blake Ketchum said to himself. He was done with another journey.

Today's also my birthday, I wonder if my mom got anything planned. I wonder if she will forgive me. Me and her got into a fight over me not having one single girlfriend, and my mom wanted me to get myself a girlfriend, but all my friends have somebody

Misty has Brock, Max has Bonnie, Dawn has Paul, And Serena has Clemont. I would ask May, but she just got out of a horrible breakup with Drew, apparently Drew cheated on May, and got caught, and May hasn't gotten over him yet

Aw May, I miss her the most out of anybody. Her sapphire eyes, that I could stare into all day, her kissable lips, her boobs, her perfect hourglass figure, and her legs. May is so perfect, I've been having weird dreams about her, and when we talk I can't help but stare at her boobs, I should probably ask Brock about that later.

While I was in thought, I didn't notice that I had arrived at my house. I knocked on the door, No answer. I kept knocking, but still no one answered. I opened the door, which was surprisingly was unlocked

All I saw was darkness, because the lights were turned off, so I turned them on

"SUPRISE" Everyone I knew yelled, Jumping from their hiding spots

"You guys you shouldn't have" I said

"Happy birthday Ash" My mother said

"Thanks mom, Your still not mad are you?" I asked her

"Mad heck no honey" She said

Everyone wished me a happy birthday, but the final one made my breath hitch, It was May, She looked more beautiful than she did on the phone

"Happy birthday Ashy" She said hugging me, saying the nickname she gave me

Once she released from the hug "T.h.a.n.k.s M.a.y" I sutured _"Gosh I'm such an idiot" I thought to myself_

To my surprise May giggled "Oh Ashy your so cute sometimes" She said

I blushed, I tried to get out a thank you but couldn't

May kept giggling, It was music to my ears

Finally I got a thank you out 

Later that night. Everybody was doing their own thing, We already had cake, and everybody sang happy birthday to me. Me and May was currently talking on the couch. Me and May have been talking all night. May currently has a cup of beer in her hands (In the Pokémon world it legal to drink at the age of 18)

"So I have question for you May" I asked her

"Yes" She said taking a sip of her beer

"Why did you Drew cheat on you?" I asked

I could see May's face drop and she looked at her cup of beer nervously

May sighed "He said I didn't please him enough" She said

I looked at her confusingly "What does that mean?" I said

May giggled " That means I didn't give him good sex" She replied looking sad

"Oh" I said

May chugged the rest of her beer down "Ash could you get me another beer?" She asked

"Sure" I said, and went to grab another beer, Pretty soon May had drunk 5 beers, and she was completely drunk, She was currently with a plant

"You know I always *hiccup* loved you" May said

I couldn't help chuckle at that, I grabbed May, and took to were she was supposed to sleep, As soon as she hit the bed, She feel asleep.

I kissed her forehead "Goodnight May" I said


	2. Moring Fight

Pokemon Sleepover Gone Sexual Chatpher 2 Moring Fight

Earlier That Day

May's POV

I had just woken from the sound of my alarm clock going off, I stretched excited to see my best friend Ash, and of course my other friends, I hadn't been excited like this in a while, Well of course I've been really sad since Drew left me, I sometimes drink to forget about, But It doesn't work.

Anways, I went into the bathroom to take a shower, As I undressed I thought of my body, Many boys tried to take advantage of my body, But I didn't let them. Ash is one of the guys he liked me for me, and not my body, When I got completely gotten undressed, I took a look at my body, I was a D cup, I had perfect figure that any girl with envy, I had a very curvy and athletic body, I had a very tone stomach, and perfect legs, So I've been told by a lot of people.

I went in the shower, and turned it on, I don't like cold showers, After getting done with my showers, I put on a pink t-shirt with a black heart on it, and put on jean shorts, and put on a sapphire necklace that I had received from Ash.

After getting dressed I went downstairs, to smell a wonderful scent

"Moring guys" I said cheerfully

"Moring" They all replied

"Wow May you sure happy this Moring" My mom said surprised

"Well I'm just excited to see all my friends again" I said grabbing a mug, and pouring coffee into it

"Well that's great honey, I glade to see you happy again" My mom said

I smiled at her, and grabbed a plate, My mom made bacon, eggs, and blueberry pancakes, and sat down at the dinner table, and began digging in

"May this Moring I noticed a lot of my beer missing have you been drinking them?" My dad asked me

My parents are okay with me drinking a little, but not a whole lot, and last drunk a lot

"I drunk a little" I said taking a sip of my coffee

"A little May, I had 5 beers in their, and all of them are gone" He said anger in his voice

"Well dad you never had you heartbroken before" I said to him angrily with tears in my eyes

I stormed upstairs in my room

Downstairs 3RD POV

Norman sighed

"Norman you shouldn't have raised you voice, You know May is very sensitive" Caroline said to her husband

"I know but she doesn't need to drink that much" Norman said

"I know, but she's heartbroken, she loved Drew" Caroline said

"Yeah, and I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Norman said angrily

"Norman why don't you go talk to May" Caroline said

"Alright" Norman replied

Back with May

I was crying my eyes out, I heard a knock at the door

"Go away" I screamed

"May please let me in?" I heard my dad ask

I sighed, and opened the door, I hugged my dad crying

"Listen sweetie I'm sorry, I know your just trying to get over Drew" He said

"But please don't drink that much, It's bad for your health" He said

"I'm sorry to dad, I'm just really sad right now" I said

"I know, I never felt what you felt before, but please let your family, and friends help you out okay" He said

"Yeah I will dad" I replied

"Now just go have some fun tonight okay" He said

"Alright I will dad" I said

"I love you sweetie" He said pecking me on the forehead

"I love you to dad" I replied


	3. Pool

Pokemon Sleepover Gone Sexual Chatpher 3 Pool

It was finally time to go to Ash's birthday party I couldn't wait to see Ash in person, I was currently packing, Because I'm gonna spend the night at Ash's house.

"May are you ready sweetie"? I heard my mom ask me

"Yeah can you get dad to carrying some of my bags?" I asked my mom

"Yeah I'll get him" My mom said

A few seconds later, My dad came in my room, and grabbed some of my bags

"Thanks dad" I thanked my dad

"Your welcome sweetie" My dad said

Me and my dad put my bags in the trunk of my dad and mom's car. Me and Max got in the back seat. Me and my family talked about different things on the way to the ferry to go to pallet town. It usually takes two days to get to pallet town.

"Hey sis are you excited to see your boyfriend again?" Max asked teasingly

I blushed, and got annoyed at my brother, I love my brother, But sometimes his was a pain in my ass.

I was about to speak up, But dad interrupted me

"Max don't annoy your sister, She got over a bad relationship, So leave her alone" My dad said

"Okay" Max said

1 hour later

We had finally arrived at the ferry, We got out. We each got our bags, And we gave the ferry attendant our tickets, and we went to our room, Me and Max was staying in one room, While Mom and Dad was staying next door.

Me and Max went into our room.

"Max I'm going swimming do you to come with me?" I asked him

"Sure" He replied

I went into the bathroom to change in my bikini. I changed into LA Hearts Strappy Back High Neck Bikini Top, and PacSun. I got out the bathroom, and Max went into the bathroom to change into his swimming trunks. A few mintues later Max came out of the bathroom In green swimming trunks.

Me and Max headed to the swimming pool, While we were walking, I saw some guys checking me out, Some of then were men, It was making me uncomfortable.

Me and Max swam for a little bit, We splashed each other playfully, We jumped off the diving board, Other things like. I got out of the pool, and a man approached me

"Hey their sweetie" He said grabbing arm

"Let go of me" I said

The man was grabbing me hard

"Your hurting me stop" I begged

"Your coming with me sweetie" He said creepily

This guy was a total creep

"Hey let go of my daughter" I heard my dad said

The guy ran, I hugged my dad, and I cried

"I was so scared dad" I said fearfully

"I know you where sweetie" He said comforting me


	4. Arrival At Pallet

Pokemon Sleepover Gone Sexual Chatpher 4 Arrival At The Pallet

May's POV

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, Because I was so scared to go out. It was night time, and I was currently taking a shower, As I put shampoo in my her I thought about Ash, I m miss him so much, I can't wait to see him again. a few minutes later I was done taking my shower

I blow-dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I put on my white tank top and some pajamas pants, and went back in bedroom

"Max I'm out of the bathroom" I told Max who was on his bed

"Okay took you long enough" Max said

"Sorry you know I like long showers" I said

"I know" Max replied

Max went into the bathroom, I began reading a romantic novel. Waiting for Max to get out of the bathroom, A few minutes later Max got out of the bathroom ready to go to bed

"Night sis" Max said

"Night bro" I replied

I turned the light off, and went to sleep, As I was sleeping I had a nightmare about the man, I woke covered in sweat, and I was breathing hard

"Calm down May it was just a dream" I kept telling myself

I went into the bathroom, and got some water from the sink, and I chugged it down, Burping afterword's. I went back to bed, and I tried going back to sleep, But I couldn't fall back asleep.

After of few minutes I finally feel asleep. I woke up the next Moring, From Max shaking me

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and looked at the time to see it was around 9:00 A.M.

"Sis were about to arrived at Pallet" Max said

"Okay let me go get ready" I said going into the bathroom

I went into the bathroom to change, I took off my tank top and unstrapped my bra, I started at my breasts for a few seconds, I was around a dd cup, Guys would constantly stare at them, My mom told me I hit puberty early, I was around d cup around the age of 13, and guys would constantly mistake me for 18 year old

I strapped on red bra, and put on my red blouse, Then I took off my pajamas pants, and took off my panties, I put on my matching red panties and put on my short jeans

I got out the bathroom, and Max was waiting on me

"Ready sis?" Max asked

"Yep" I replied

The two of us went outside, and went looking for our parents, We found them pretty easily

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" My dad asked me

"Yeah I doing fine" May said

"Well that's great sweetie" My dad said

Pretty soon the ferry arrived at Pallet Town, and we got off it, and went to Ash's house, and I knocked on the door.


	5. Dinner

Pokémon Sleepover Gone Sexual Chatpher 5 Dinner

May's POV

Delia answered the door "Hello their guys" Delia said.

"Hello Delia how are you?" My dad asked.

"I'm good, Come in guys" She replied letting us in.

"Hello May sweetie how are you?" Delia asked me.

"I'm good how are you Delia?" I asked.

"I'm good to" She replied.

My stomach growled. I was really hungry, I woke up late and I didn't to get a chance to eat breakfast.

"May sweetie are you hungry?" Delia asked me.

"Yeah a little" I replied blushing.

"I'll go make you some breakfast" Delia said.

"Oh no I'm okay Delia" I lied.

My stomach told Delia otherwise as it growled again. I blushed again.

Delia giggled "Are you sure about that May?" She asked giggling.

"I guess not" I giggled.

"What do you want May?" Delia asked me.

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs" I replied.

"Okay It will be done in a few minutes" Delia said.

A few minutes later Delia was done cooking breakfast, I poured me so orange juice to drink, Then I eat my breakfast quickly, In a few minutes I was done with my breakfast and I took the final drink of my orange juice.

I was about to clean my plate and cup, But Delia took them away from me.

"I'll wash them May" She said.

I didn't even try and argue with her, I let out a yawn and I suddenly felt really tried.

"May are you tried?" Delia asked me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Go take a nap in Ash's room" Delia said.

"Okay" I said.

I went into Ash's room and took a nap, By the time I woke up it was around 3 P.M. I went downstairs.

"Your awake" My dad said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well we were about to head out to eat a restaurant" My dad said.

"Okay" I said.

We went to local pallet town restaurant it was called Pallet's. We went inside the restaurant and a waiter took us to a booth. I sat by my brother.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

We ordered our drink, I ordered a Coke. We talked until the waiter came back with our drink, I took a sip of my drink. The waiter asked us what we wanted. I ordered a cheeseburger with fries.

The waiter took our and orders.

"May how have you been?" Delia asked me.

"I've been alright" I replied.

"I know it's hard right now for you May, But we'll always be here for you" Delia said taking my hand.

I smiled "I know you guy are and thank you" I said.

"Your welcome May" Delia said.

A few minutes later the waiter came with our food, I quickly eat my food, While my family and Delia ate normally, A few minutes later everybody was done with their food. We paid for our food and left.


	6. The Party (May's POV)

Pokémon Sleepover Gone Sexual Chapter 6 The Party(May's POV)

May's POV

After dinner we went back to Delia's house, We just lazed around all day and watched TV. It was finally night time, I was currently changing into my pajamas, They were yellow with matching yellow pajamas pants. I climbed into Ash's bed and quickly went to sleep.

Next Moring 7:00 A.M.

I woke up the next Moring and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed into red blouse and some jeans, Put on some make-up, and brushed my hair, Then I went downstairs, I smelled breakfast, I saw Delia cooking breakfast and I saw Brock and Misty.

"Moring guys" I said to them.

"Moring" They all replied.

As I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, I felt someone hug me. I knew it was Misty immediately

"Hey Mist I missed you" I said hugging her back.

We separated from the hug "May how are you doing?" Misty asked.

"I doing fine" I replied.

"Well you look beautiful May" Misty said.

I blushed "Thanks I don't look that beautiful" I said.

"No you are very beautiful perfect for Ash" Brock said teasingly.

"Brock" Misty said angrily.

I blushed "Thanks Brock" I said.

I poured some milk into the cup and got some breakfast, I got me a plate of breakfast and took a seat, and began eating at my regular pace "Well seems like some things never change" Misty said giggling.

I giggled as I took a bite of my eggs, then I took a sip of my milk, A few minutes later I was done with my food, and I cleaned the dishes. I went into the living room where Me, Brock and Misty talked.

Skip Time 1:00 P.M.

Everyone was at the party now, and we was currently waiting for Ash to arrived, We all was hidden in spots. We heard a knock at the door, and we heard Ash open the door, We all came out of spots and yelled surprise.

"You guys" Ash said.

"Happy birthday Ash" Delia said.

"Your not mad?" Ash asked.

"Mad no honey" Delia replied.

Everyone wished him a happy birthday, I was last one to tell him

"Happy birthday Ashy" I said calling him by his nickname I gave him.

"T.h.a.n.k.s M.a.y" He said nervously suturing.

I giggled "Oh Ashy your so cute" I said giggling and blushing.

Later that night, Everybody was doing their own thing, Everyone had eaten cake and we sang happy birthday to Ash, I was currently talking to Ash on the couch, Having a cup of beer in my hand.

"So I have a question for you?" Ash asked.

"Shoot" I replied taking a sip of my beer

"Why did Drew cheat on you?" He asked me.

I looked into the bottom of my cup "He said I didn't please him enough" I replied.

Ash looked confusingly at me "What does that mean?" Ash asked.

I giggled at the denseness of Ash "That means I didn't give him good enough sex" I said chugging the rest of the beer, After that I drunk 4 more beers and then everything went blank.


End file.
